Something to Live For
by adama-roslinlove
Summary: Post Epiphanies. Bill and Laura have a discussion about her cure and how that unexpected kiss affects their relationship.


**Battlestar Galactica and its characters are the property of Ronald D. Moore, David Eick, Sci-fi Network and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended.**

He sank down onto the couch and looked around him, making note of all the little things that reminded him of Laura. The burning sensation of alcohol ran down his throat as he took a massive gulp from the glass. He closed his eyes and all the memories of the last few days came flooding back at him, the last being Laura on the verge of death right before they injected her with Hera's blood.

He came so close to losing her. If it wasn't for Baltar's experimental treatment, Laura would be gone and he would be alone, again. Baltar would be president and it would be complete chaos. After he ordered the injection of Hera's blood, he tried to think he was doing this just for the good of the fleet, but he knew he was doing this for different reasons, for himself. He didn't want to think about how much it would have affected him had Laura died. He hadn't realized how much she had woven herself into him.

A quiet knock on the hatch pulled him from his thoughts. He slowly stood up from the couch and placed his glass on the desk. He opened the hatch and was surprised to see Laura on the other side. She was sitting in a wheelchair, looking as weak and uncomfortable as she did when he last saw her.

"Madame President."

"Admiral, may I come in?" she asked, unsure of herself, which was unusual for her.

Bill inconspicuously shook his head to clear his thoughts and said, "Of course."

He backed up so Billy could maneuver her wheelchair into his quarters.

Once she was situated by the couch, she said to Billy, "Thank you. You may leave now, Billy."

"But, Madame President…"

"Billy, I'm pretty sure that a certain petty officer is off in a couple of minutes. Why don't you go down and meet up with her?" Bill said.

Laura saw that Billy was still hesitating so she said, "I'll be fine, Billy. I promise. Plus, I'm in good hands." She ended with a smile directed toward Bill.

"Alright, but if anything happens, call for me."

"I will."

As soon as Billy stepped out of the room, Bill closed the hatch, and after a moment of hesitance, locked it. He walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Billy's a good kid."

"Yes, he is."

"He stayed by your side every minute he could while you were in sickbay. I've never seen somebody so intent on staying there."

Laura hummed and then there was a moment of silence.

Laura looked up into Bill's eyes because she wanted to have his full attention. As she looked up, he noticed that her smile was gone; it was replaced by a serious expression.

"Bill, I heard from Cottle and Billy you were the one that made the final decision in the experimental treatment. Is that true?"

"Yes, it is."

"Why did you do it, Bill? Why did you risk everything for my life even though it may have not helped? I mean, am I now part cylon?"

Bill took one of her hands in his, noticing her unease, and said, "Of course you aren't part cylon. I did it because the fleet needs you. And, even though I probably shouldn't be admitting this, I need you."

"Bill…"

"I'm serious, Laura. Ever since Kobol, we've become cooperating leaders, and I've started to think of you as a close friend. I couldn't bear the thought of losing someone else close to me, so when I had the chance to possibly save you, I took it. It was for purely selfish reasons."

Laura chuckled, but then said regretfully, "Bill, I'm sorry, but, before this conversation goes anywhere further, could you please help me out of this horrible chair?"

"Of course."

Bill stood up and walked to the side of Laura. He held her hand nearest him and placed his other arm around her lower back. He gently lifted her up from the chair and then helped her lower herself down onto the couch. He sat down beside her and they both leaned back into the couch.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Laura said, "Now, why don't we get back to the conversation at hand? Is that why you kissed me, the other day?"

"Excuse me…"

"Because you couldn't bear the thought of me giving up hope, and you wanted me to have something to hope for?"

Bill sighed deeply because he was hoping this question wasn't going to come up.

"Laura, I kissed you because, I realized that you had become something more to me than just the president. After everything you went through, I felt you deserved to know."

"Oh! I mean, thank you, for telling me."

"Laura?"

"Hmmm…"

Her questioning hum was cut off by lips being pressed against hers.

He brought up his hand and ran it through her hair, then clasped it on the back of her neck.

Her lips were dry and chapped, but responsive.

As they pulled back, Bill said, "I've been waiting so long to do that fully."

"Well, at least I could equally participate this time."

Bill said with a teasing grin, "Sadly, you do taste a little bit like sickbay still…"

"Shut up and kiss me, Bill."

"Yes, ma'am."

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
